Earthmoving and construction machines, such as excavators and backhoe loaders, have a bucket or other type of work implement pivotably connected to one end of a stick or structural beam. Various linkage arrangements are used to manipulate the work implement to perform a variety of work functions. When the work implement is a bucket, the various linkage arrangements generally provide high digging forces or high rotation of the bucket. The prior art linkage arrangements have not been able to provide both high digging forces and high rotation of the bucket to achieve good bucket positioning.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.